Kaizuka Troyard Family
by rharaayumi
Summary: Kalau saja Tou-san dan Ka-chan bisa sedikit kompak Orz mereka benar-benar saling cinta gak sih? Orz


**Summary:** Kalau saja Tou-san dan Ka-chan bisa sedikit kompak Orz mereka benar-benar saling cinta gak sih? Orz

**Disclaimer: ** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: ** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Inaho x Slaine

**Warning: OOC, ** typo eperiwer~~~~ , Sena (karakter OC)

**DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

**Kaizuka Troyard Family**

Namaku Sena Kaizuka Troyard. Ayahku Inaho Kaizuka adalah penulis novel yang sangat terkenal bahkan semua novel yang ditulisnya telah dijadikan film. Dan di antara semua karya buatannya adalah yang berjudul "Aldnoah Zero". Di situlah Tou-san bertemu dengan Ka-chan yang saat itu ikut berperan di film Aldnoah bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Oh iya aku belum bilang siapa nama Ka-chanku yah? Namanya Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih aktif di dunia hiburan, tapi sejak menikah dengan Tou-san, Ka-chan hanya ingin bermain di film dari hasil adaptasi novel Tou-san.

Tapi, terkadang aku sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Tou-san dan ka-chan memutuskan menikah? Sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Tou-san dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi (baca wajah tembok) dan Ka-chan yang selalu berekspresi (bahkan ekspresinya sering lebay bin alay). Entah takdir apa yang menyatukan mereka semua masih misteri. Oy, ngomong-ngomong aku pernah dapat catatan harian Tou-san waktu membantu Ka-chan membersihkan ruang perpustakaan di rumah. Begini isi catatan Tou-san

_**dari hasil catatan tou-san~**_

'ini pertama kalinya aku berakting dan kupastikan akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Aku menyesal telah memasukkan karakter keseharianku sendiri ke dalam novel buatanku. Dan inilah hasilnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang lolos audisi ke dalam karakter itu. Akhirnya aku harus memerankan sendiri peran itu.

Semua hal buruk tidaklah selalu buruk jika kita bisa membuka mata dan melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain. Berkat ikut dalam pembuatan film ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan Slaine. Dia itu aktor papan atas, setiap hari lokasi syuting selalu dibanjiri oleh fans wanitanya. Meskipun di cerita itu kami musuh bebuyutan tapi di kehidupan nyata tidak seperti itu. Kami adalah teman baik. Tapi semua berubah saat para paparasi membuat cerita yang tidak-tidak. Kabar jika aku terlibat cinta lokasi dengan Seylum salah satu artis pendukung di Aldnoah mencuat. Sejak saat itu jarak aku dan Slaine berubah, kami bermusuhan tidak hanya di dalam cerita film yang kami perankan tetapi juga di kehidupan nyata.

Awalnya kukira itu karna Slaine menyukai Seylum, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah setiap melihat tatapn benci Slaine kepadaku. Tidak beberapa lama, kabar buruk lain muncul Slaine juga ikut dikabarkan menjalin cinta lokasi dengan Lemrina yang merupaka adik kandung Seylum dan juga ikut berperan di film itu.

Malam penghargaan, film Aldnoah hari itu menyapu ekitar 50% dari semua kategori yang ada. Aku, Slaine, dan para kru yang telah membuat film memutuskan untuk berpesta merayakan kesuksesan kami. Malam itu Slaine mabuk berat, sebenarnya tugas mengantarkan dia ke apartemennya adalah tugas asistennya yang bermana Harklight. Tapi aku tidak menyetujui hal itu, apalagi malam itu wajah Slaine terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Bagaimana jika Harklight memanfaatkan kondisi Slaine yang tidak sadar karna mabuk itu dan meng'iya-iya'kan Slaine di apartemennya? Tidak akan kubiarkan Slaine di'iya-iya'kan oleh orang lain! Jikapun ada orang itu haruslah diriku.

Aku mengantar Slaine pulang ke apartementnya, membantunya mengganti pakaiannya yg kotor akibat muntah. Dan saat itulah, setan-setan di telingaku mulai berbisik. 'kapan lagi kau akan melihat pemandangan seindah ini?' . aku meneguk air liurku sendiri

"uggghhhhh…." Tubuh itu menggeliat diikuti erangan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Plaaaaak. Aku merasakan pipiku panas kemudian.

"a..a..a..apa.. apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"mengantarmu pulang dan membantumu mengganti pakaian yang terkena muntah." Jawabku dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa

"maa.. maaf! Aku tidak seharusnya menamparmu." Kata Slaine diikuti elusan lembut ke pipiku tepat di tempat dia tadi menamparku.

"hmmmm"

Slaine menangis menyesali perbuatannya. Aku memeluknya mengusap surai berwarna blonde yang dimilikinya. Aku terbawa suasana, entah mengapa instinku bilang untuk menciumnya, dan tanpa disangka dia membalas ciumanku! Kehabisan nafas kami saling melepas bibir dan saling berburu udara. Saat kucoba mendekatinya lagi, kali ini dia tidak membalas, tidak pula menamparku seperti pertama kali. Dia mendorongku sampai terbanting dari tempat tidurnya.

"ini salah orange!"

"kenapa bat? Karna kita laki-laki?"

"bukan karna, jika kita melakukannya kita akan menyakiti Asseylum!"

"Seylum? Maksudmu Lemrina?"

"aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Lemrina orange, dia itu sudah seperti adikku! Entah bagaimana gosip memuakkan antara aku dan Lemrina menyebar"

"kalau begitu aku juga sama"

"maksudmu?"  
"Slaine"

Kulihat wajahnya seketika memerah, lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk.

"Slaine, semua tentangku dan Seylum itu hanya gosip murahan! Orang yang benar-benar kusukai adalah orang yang berada dihadapanku saat ini"

Aku…

"SENA KAIZUKA TROYARD! APA YANG SEDANG KAU BACA ITU?" suara teriakan Ka-chan mengagetkanku yang tengah asik membaca buku catatan Tou-san.

Muka Ka-chan seketika memerah, pertama kalinya aku melihat muka Ka-chan semerah ini. Wajah Ka-chan memang sering merah, itupun merah saat sedang berduaan dengan Tou-san saja. Tapi sekarang Tou-san sedang tidak ada, kenapa wajah Ka-chan merah?

"jangan baca buku Tou-san!"

"tapi kan…"

"cepat bersihkan perpustakaan ini. Ka-chan mau buat makan malam. Malam ini kamu mau apa?"

"omelet!"

"like son like father hmmm~~"

_**~Ka-chan's brithday~**_

aku dan Tou-san membuat pesta untuk ulang tahun ka-chan. Sudah jadi tradisi di keluarga kami siapapun yang berulang tahun harus keluar dari rumah selama 1 hari penuh dan baru diijinkan kembali setelah pukul 8 malam. Tentu saja dia keluar rumah seharian harus melaksanakan sesuatu semacam misi mencari benda-benda ini dan itu.

Tou-san seharian membuat cake berbentuk kelelawar berwarna orange sebagai kue ulang tahun untuk Ka-chan. Sementara aku membuat dekorasi di ruang keluarga. Tepat pukul 8 malam, suara bel berbunyi, Ka-chan pulang membawa barang ini itu (yang sebagian besar tidak penting tapi karna misinya dia harus membawanya pulang). Setelah mengecek ini dan itu kami bertiga menyantap kue buatan Tou-san. Tentu saja suapan pertama kue itu tetap jatuh ke Tou-san. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ka-chan, sementara Tou-san terlihat biasa saja (Tou-san beneran suka Ka-chan tidak sih? Wajah Tou-san selalu datar sedatar tembok kamar mandi)

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku masih ingin becerita dengan tou-san dan ka-chan, tapi peraturan ka-chan tentang jam tidur sangat ketat. Bahkan Tou-san sendiri tidak bisa membantah jika ka-chan sudah membuat peraturan.

Aku terbangun dari tidur saat. Selalu saja terbangun di jam seperti ini karna haus. Aku berjalan ke dapur, kulihat pintu kamar Tou-san dan Ka-chan sedikit mencoba mengintip. Tapi tidak terlihat apa-apa di sana karna mereka mematikan lampu kamarnya (para pembaca bayangkan aja sendiri yah :p /ditimvuk/). Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku, mencoba mencari tau apakah Tou-san dan Ka-chan benar-benar saling cinta atau tidak.

-_di dalam kamar-_

"orange"

"…"

"kau belum memberiakanku hadiah ulang tahun"

"kue yag tadi?"

"itu hadiahmu? Sama sekali tidak istimewa!"

"yang kita lakukan ini?"

"ini tiap malam kau juga minta tau.. dan setiap pagi aku harus menderita karna susah berjalan"

"tapi kau suka kan bat?"

Slaine berhenti bicara, wajahnya yang memang sudah merah sejak tadi makin memerah mendengar kalimat singkat Inaho

-_di tempat Sena berdiri-_

"apa yang mereka lakukan? Meraka udahan ngobrolnya? Gak ada hal romantis sama sekali! Mereka beneran suami istri yang saling cinta bukan sih?"

Sena masih terus mengintip lebih tepatnya menguping dibalik pintu kamar oorang tuanya. Namun selama 10 menit kemudian Sena hanya mendengar suara desahan, erangan dan beberapa kali suara kret kret yang entah dari mana Sena pun tidak tau. Sena kembali ke kamarnya dengan diliputi pertanyaan 'Tou-san dan Ka-chan beneran saling cinta?'

_**~foto keluarga Kaizuka-Troyard~**_

Salah satu tugas musim panas Sena adalah menceritakan bagaimana keseharian keluargamu dan harus menampilkan foto keluarga terbaru. Tou-san meminta bantuan temannya Rayet yang kebetulan adalah seorang fotografer untuk membantu kami membuat foto keluarga yang bagus. Sebenarnya kata Tou-san kita bisa saja foto sendiri dengan memakai mode 'timer'. Tapi Ka-chan tidak setuju, ka-chan tidak mau foto kami terlihat biasa seperti foto keluarga lain apalagi mengingat dia ada di dalam foto itu , ingat? Ka-chan itu aktor terkenal dan Tou-san itu novelis terkenal.

-jepret pertama : Tou-san melihat lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar, sementara Ka-chan dengan senyum yang terlalu dibuat-buat. (dengan kata lain jepretan pertama FAIL!)

-jepret kedua: Tou-san melihat lurus ke depan masih dengan ekspresi datar, sementara Ka-chan dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Tou-san. (berkat Tou-san sekali lagi fotonya FAIL!)

-jepret ketiga: Tousan melirik Ka-san yang kepanya masih bersandar di bahu Tou-san seperti dijepretan kedua. Sementara Tou-san, mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, dan matanya malah menatap ke bawah (lagi-lagi FAIL!)

Ya ampun bahkan berpose untuk keluarga saja mereka sama sekali tidak kompak! Rayet saja yang merupakan fotografer profesional sampai garuk-garuk kepala. Sudah habis mencari pose yang kiranya cocok dengan keluarga kami. Kalau saja Tou-san dan Ka-chan bisa sedikit kompak Orz mereka benar-benar saling cinta gak sih? Orz

Aku saja sampai tidak sadar kapan Rayet-san mengambil sebuah foto dimana Tou-san menatap tepat ke mata Ka-chan, sementara ka-chan malah menampilkan ekspresi err dengan wajah merah. Tolong jangan tanya aku di mana, aku bahkan tidak muncul di salah satu sudut gambar itu Orz.

_**~Selepas Sena berangkat~**_

Gara-gara kemarin hari libur, aku harus menemani Tou-san bermain game seharian sampai lupa mengerjakan pr. Dan sialnya PR yang kukerja sampai jam 3 subuh malah ketinggalan dan aku baru ingat saat setengah perjalan ke sekolah? Ini semua gara-gara Tou-san.

Aku membuka pelan pintu rumah, kalau sampai Ka-chan tau bisa-bisa dia akan menyita semua game selama sebulan. Jam segini ka-chan pasti masih sibuk di dapur membereskan bekas sarapan kami. Orz semoga Tou-san tidak ada di lantai 2. Aku pelan-pelan menaiki tangga yang berbatasan dengan dapur. Aku terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini.

Ka-san tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Tou-san, melingkarkan tangannya di leher milik Tou-san. Sementara itu tangan Tou-san tengah asik memegan pinggang Ka-san. Pipi ka-san terlihat memerah sementara pandangan Tou-san masih saja datar seperti tembok.

-_di dapur, Inaho dan Slaine-_

"Orange, bagaimana kalo kita memberi hadia Sena seorang adik?"

"bat, kau masih belum puas dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam hmmm?" Inaho berkata datar

" …bukan itu maksudku.. maksudku Sena pasti ingin punya seorang adik!"

"hmmmm"

"dia pasti ingin punya teman bermain kan?"

Inaho meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Slaine, memaksa kepala Slaine menunduk agar sejajar dengan kepalanya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Saat itu juga Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine. Wajah Slaine semakin memerah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"terserah kau bat, tapi jangan cemburu jika nanti anak kita berikutnya lebih dekat kepadaku. Karna aku terus terang cemburu saat melihat Sena bisa bermanja-manja kepadamu!"

Sena yang mendengar dan melihat kelakuan orang tuanya menutup mata dengan kedua tangan. Perlahan naik ke kamarnya mengambil buku prnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya pelan tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Saat itu juga Sena berani bertaruh, Ka-channya pasti benar-benar malu jika tau anak semata wayang mereka melihat mereka. Dan Sena berani bertaruh jika Tou-sannya akan kembali memasang wajah tembok seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. :v

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
